


The Effect of Oikawa Tooru

by AeraKitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeraKitty/pseuds/AeraKitty
Summary: Haunted by a past he can never escape, Iwaizumi Hajime struggles with the ghost of a former teammate, which begins to take a toll on his personal life
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jordan for helping me write this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by a past he can never escape, Iwaizumi Hajime struggles with the ghost of a former teammate, which begins to take a toll on his personal life

After moving to Irvine, California, you had great plans for an internship. While there, you met some new people playing rec volleyball at the local gym, who you eventually grew close to. On the whole, the guys were upstanding, part of the community, all that jazz. But they became different with a little bit of alcohol in their system. 

One night, after a decent amount of drinking to celebrate your progression in your internship, the group was walking home when one of them piped up and said "hey, wouldn't it be cool if we could break into a house? I mean, we're all athletic, slim, we totally could do that." You laughed off the idea originally, he wasn't planning on committing a crime that night. But then the group began to rally behind the idea and plans began to form. After getting over your initial apprehension and goaded on by their jeers, you decided to join them and they selected their target. 

The house in question had nearly no lights on, no dog, and no security system (you found the latter out after easily opening the second floor window). Climbing inside, you spread out to see if they could find anything valuable. Taking the last remaining room, you slowly opened the door of what appeared to be the bedroom of a younger girl. As you peered inside further, you noted sporting trophies and magazines written in Japanese. Smirking to himself, you moved your attention to the middle of the room, where you nearly fell back out of fear. 

Some 15 figures stood in front of you, still. As you calmed your breath, you brought out your phone to examine the silhouettes. They were cardboard cutouts, but the faces were strikingly familiar. It was the Aoba Johsai High volleyball team, along with Kanan Matsuura, an idol from the Love Live Sunshine group. You saw Yuutarou Kindaichi and Takahiro Hanamaki, smiling without a care in the world. Shinji Watari and Akira Kunumi were there too. But as your light turned to the captain, something changed.

Oikawa Tooru's eyes pierce into your body. His gaze unsettles you.

You fight to escape the crowd of volleyball boys, waving your hands wildly. At last you make it through, breathing wildly. This was a bad idea. You and your friends make to quickly leave the house, taking nothing with you. You flee the building, forever haunted.

***

A few years later, your daughter comes to show you a television show she's gotten into. She says it's animated. Your eyes widen with curiosity, surely it couldn't be the same. But the thought is dashed from your mind as you hear the all too familiar sound of a hand hitting a volleyball.

"It's called Haikyuu, Dad. I think you'd like it"

Your heart fills with terror. Suddenly a theme blasts out from the television. And you know. 

Oikawa Tooru stands before you on the screen, with the same eyes you encountered that night. You realize with horror that every waking hour will forever be haunted by this 18 year old.

Your daughter looks at you, confused. "What's the matter dad?" She asks. 

"Nothing, Kanan," you reply. You escape to your bedroom.

Sitting down on your bed, you study the family photo on your nightstand. After that fateful night, many years ago you decided to try to appease the anime boy and girl that haunted you from that day. You and your wife had 3 kids, not a single one a boy. You succeeded in making peace with the girl, Kanan Matsuura by offering your firstborn daughter to her. However, you were never able to make peace with Oikawa Tooru. It's why his figure appears in the shadows formed in the corner of your eyes. Why the gym must be weight room only, lest you hear the rubber on the volleyball court. You begged to try one more time, but your wife never understood. She didn't believe a cutout could cause trauma like this, and that you just didn't want to be in a house full of girls. But she didn't know the truth. The truth of the aura that emanated from him.

You feel it inside you. You've even debated trying to change your own name to appease him. But you're worried the effort required wouldn't even come to fruition.

Suddenly a voice whispers in your ear. "Iwa-chan~". You shudder, then search the room. No one is there. The voice appears in your ears again. "You will never be able to make peace with me. There is only one way," the voice whispers.

You look down into your lap. A gun has materialized on your legs.

"You must take your wife's life for me Iwa-chan," The voice whispers. You pick up the gun, hands shaking.

You walk into the bathroom and stare into your reflection. The face that stared back looks exactly like it did in highschool. Young, dark eyes, spikey black hair. You think back to the years you spend with Oikawa Tooru on the court. The epic highs and lows. You raise the gun. There is no other way. You must escape him.

You shift the gun to the side and adjust the angle. You wife walks into the room behind you. "Hajime, what's wrong? What are you doing!?" You stare into her eyes, and whisper one last sentence to her.

"I'm sorry"

A bang echoes throughout the house.

Your vision turns black, and you collapse onto the floor.

***

With later examination, corroborated with your wife's statement, your death is ruled a suicide. The case is closed, but with an intriguing footnote. The medical examiner, both on the scene and during the autopsy, noted strange wisps of smoke-like residue around your ears and lap, unlike that of gunpowder, along with a singular brown hair about 3 or 4 inches in length between your hand and the gun.

The echoes have disappeared, but the effect forever remains.

The effect of Oikawa Tooru.


	2. Epilogue

The mourning hall is filled with quiet murmurs. Iwaizumi Hajime was beloved by many. His daughters and wife sit in the front row, softly whispering words of comfort to each other. Eyes full of tears glance to the open casket at the front of the room. Suddenly a man walks down the center isle. Tall, with wispy brown hair. The murmurs fade into silence as all eyes turn to watch the man approach the casket.

He stops in front of it, staring down into the face of the man who was his best friend. He looks sad, but not regretful. "I'm sorry it had to end this way Iwa-chan," he whispers into the casket, though the man inside can no longer hear him. A voice speaks out from behind Oikawa Tooru.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way too, Tooru."

Oikawa whips around to meet the eyes of Iwaizumi Hajime's wife, pointing a gun between his eyes. He barely has time to register the hurt on her face before she pulls the trigger.

The crowd gasps, running for the exit. Iwaizumi Hajime's daughters look terrified, but remain next to their mother. The scene moves in slow motion, and Oikawa Tooru watches the bullet approach his forehead. Softly, as though in a dream, Oikawa falls backwards. Oikawa Tooru gently lands on top of Iwaizumi Hajime.

With her business complete, Iwaizumi's wife stows the gun and directs her daughter to the exit they agreed upon, where her aunt and uncle are already waiting. Sirens begin to blare and lights shine red and blue. But, she's found her peace. She stops to take one last glance at the front of the church, at the teammates reunited, before stepping out to meet her fate. Somehow, the cool air on her face does not sting, but rather soothes her from the outside in, like a cool embrace one last time. The wind blows through the entrance, seeming to utter an all-too-familiar phrase:

Rule the court


End file.
